Hades in the Sky
"You better don't mess this up, newbie", a man who usually didn't utter many words, addressed the newly appointed Executive of Operations of the Wung Family, the former World Noble, Donquixote Samhain. Liri Anyu had just finally managed to establish contact with a powerful and influential underworld broker, and it would be Samhain's job to meet him and ensure a deal was made. Not too long ago, Samhain was the leader off his own Underworld business, until one CP-0 agent, single-handedly destroyed his operation and captured him. Though thanks to the Reaper Pirates intercepting his prison ship, he had another chance for freedom. "Don't underestimate me, assassin. I know how important this meeting is." "Hmpf...you can't blame me for distrusting you. After all, you're a former Celestial Dragon and well, you've only been the Executive of Operations for a few days...you sure you don't want Hydra Omelia to take command?", said Anyu mockingly. Samhain ignored Anyu's remarks, and stood patiently on a Wung Family executive airship, awaiting their guest, as a small, carrier-like ship would lift him from the ground up to the ship. Various members of the security division would accompany the broker, and also stood by Samhain. Once their guest arrived, Anyu would head out, and leave only Samhain to discuss their business matters. "Ooooh, such nice accommodations, my own personal ship bringing me to the main ship. I may have to invest in a few of those airships, aren't they nice, Seraphina?" An incredibly tall man would say, stood inside of an airship provided by his soon to be business partner, if all went well of course. "I guess it is quite nice, though, they'd better have some wine up there, I can't sit through these meetings without it." Standing next to the large man was a very shapely and voluptuous woman. She looked far more luxurious than the man to her side though, based on their relationship you could tell who was the boss. Now floating into the sky was, Omarion. Leader of Azeban Industries and Underworld broker extraordinaire. As they would approach the main airship the doors would fly open, releasing a walkway docking on the main ship. As they would dismount the ship wind would shoot through their clothes, blowing their hair and coats awry. They would start off to the forward to what seemed to be their set meeting place, awaiting who they would see inside. As they entered the door they both looked to see a blonde headed man of reasonable height. They both looked at him awaiting a greeting, which was considered a customary task of someone hosting guests. "Welcome, esteemed guests! My name, is Donquixote Samhain, and I'm an Executive from the Wung Family. I'll be the one to accompany you this evening, and also the one with who you'll be discussing our, "business matters"...But first, have a seat, both of you!" In a rather flamboyant manner, Samhain directed the duo to a table, and seconds later, a few attendants came and offered them drinks and served a few plates of expensive and fancy entrees. "It is important for us to make our guests feel comfortable as business matters can get a bit, stressful." As he sat down in the same table, a quartet of strings walked over to a small stage in the room, and began playing soft, beautiful classical music. He picked up a few pieces of cheese, drank form his cup of wine, and directed his gaze towards Omarion. "So tell me, do you wish for us to have some small talk, or do you wish to go straight to the main course?...and I don't mean the food, which, by the way, you should definitely stay and try the "Sky Island-Bred Skyshark Roast" main dish. A meal straight from the last pirate King's chef cookbook...", said Samhain, while taking another sip from his cup, not removing his gaze from his guests. "I wouldn't be opposed to a little small talk." Omarion said returning Samhain's gaze while taking a seat. He then pulled out a chair next to him motioning his female associate to take a seat next to him. "Now, time for the small talk. Why don't you start by telling us a bit more about yourself the simply your name and who you work for." "I also wouldn't be opposed to having that Sky Island-Bred Skyshark Roast you previously mentioned accompanied by a glass of Sauvignon Blanc if you carry it." Seraphina said crossing her legs and resting her hands upon them. "Excellent!" Samhain struck his hand in, midair? A sort of small portal opened from out of nowhere. On a table at the end of the room, where several wine bottles stood, another portal opened, and Samhain's hand stuck out, grabbed a bottle of Sauvignon, and pulled it back, setting it in front of them on the table. He opened the bottle and served each of them a cup. Samhain took a sip, and addressed his guests. "Hmm, let me see. What can I say? Honestly? I've only had this job for about a week and a half. Haa! But don't fret, I'm not inexperienced at all. I once took control of various organizations and directed them from the shadows successfully...until my operations were taken down by those dreadful CP-0!" He drank his entire cup in one go, and slammed it on the table. "If it weren't for our closest allies, the Reaper Pirates, I'd probably be in Mariejois being tortured by those dreadful scum right now." He glanced at Seraphina. "Oh, yeah, former World noble here." He said while pointing at himself. The attendants came to the room and began setting up the table for the main meal. "So now, tell me more about yourself, Omarion. What are your ambitions?" Category:GeminiVIII Category:Lemasters30 Category:Role-Plays